The Gay Catechism: Explaining the LGBT Christian
The Gay Catechism: Explaining the LGBT Christian is a book on LGBT rights and theology, written by Nick De Leon. De Leon was a former actor, director, and producer for NikeTube Studios before retiring from these occupations and becoming a pastor in 2016. The title is an allusion to Luther's Small Catechism by Martin Luther, both books intended to teach scripture to its intended group. The Gay Catechism is a combination of an autobiography about Rev. Nick De Leon particularly focused between July 2008 until his coming out in 2015 and establishing De Leon LGBT Christian Ministries. The book is primarily based on pro-LGBT Christian theology collected by himself as well as various scholars and clergymen who studied the issue of Christianity and homosexuality. It isbased on theological interpretations and positions by De Leon who studied homosexuality and religion since 2014. The book covers subjects such as biblical interpretation, homosexuality and transgender people in the bible, coming out, and debunking the myths claimed by fundamentalist Christians. Findings Homosexuality and and Transgenderism in the Bible Two chapters of the book covers the argument of how homosexuality and being transgender are morally acceptable and claims that the scripture condemning homosexuality was intended to be concerned about sex rituals, homosexual rape by heterosexuals to demean members of the same-sex, and that the definition of effeminacy in scripture does not defy its modern definition. Findings concerning transgender issues in scripture are not as absolute because the debate isn't as discussed and transgender people are equated to homosexuals by the religious-right. Discrimination against minorities Another claim by Rev. De Leon addresses how conservative Christians have historically discriminated against people of color during the Civil Rights Movement of the mid-20th century and how slavery was an institution of God according to the ideology of Jefferson Davis and the Confederate States of America. Within time these verses become reinterpreted. Literal translation Another part of the book concerns how literal interpretation of scripture is both contradicted by other verses and how certain verses get reinterpreted to a different meaning or in a historical context. One example includes how Revelations 7:1 says angels gaurd the four corners of the earth, implying the Earth is flat, later these corners get interpreted as directions on a compass after the discovery that the planet is round. Pornography According to the book, De Leon's beliefs on pornography are noticably moderate on the issue of pornography, especially internet pornography stating that watching porn shouldn't be encouraged, but can be used as a way to understand that porn can educate a person about their own sexuality. De Leon talks about his former use of internet pornography as an early teen, consuming time on various websites watching gay orientated content, while using "heterosexual" content as way to hide his homosexuality to his family. Gallery The Gay Catechism book cover.jpg|Original book cover Gay Catechism coming soon advert.png|Promotional advertisement from August 23, 2016 Gay Catechism sale advert.png|Gay Catechism advert used since its release 2017 De Leon Ministries business card (back).png|Ad for the book on the backs of De Leon LGBT Christian Ministries business cards as of 2017. gay catechism banner ad.png|Banner ad for The Gay Catechism. Appears on the front page of deleonlgbtministries.com Category:LGBT Category:Books